Dark RiverBloodfang's Revenge
by Icestorm of the north
Summary: The four packs have been in peace for many moons. Though, no one expected the once defeated murderous group of wolves called Bloodfang would return. Will the packs be able to once again destroy the murderous group of wolves called Bloodfang?
1. Allegiances

**Dark River**

**Bloodfang's Revenge**

**Allegiances**

**Dark River**

**Alpha**

Severno-a dark brown wolf, male

**Beta**

Hawkstep (Hawk)-pale brown wolf with white underbelly and red ears, male

**Healer **

Lilax-a light gray wolf with light blue eyes and black circle around her left eye, female

**Gladiators**

Salivar-a brown wolf with light brown circle around his left eye, male

Peger-reddish brown wolf with white underbelly, male

**Learner**-Miya

Regie-reddish brown wolf with a black mask over his eyes, male

**Learner**-Alley

Niko-pale brown wolf with green eyes, male

**Learner**-Scoure

Digger-deep brown wolf with light brown underbelly and light amber eyes

Thessora-mixed brown and black wolf with white underbelly and black circle around her right eye, female

**Learner**-Badger

Dodger-black wolf with white muzzle and white circle around his right eye, male

Javen-a gray wolf with white underbelly, light gray face, and emerald eyes, male

**Learner**-Severan

Nyren-brown wolf with white underbelly, female

Telia-gray wolf with black paws and muzzle, female

Fawn-a light brown wolf with mixed green eyes and gray circle around her left eye, female

Nyon-light gray wolf with mixed green eyes, female

Jasmin-brownish red wolf with white underbelly, gray tipped ears, and mixed colored eyes, female

**Learners**

Scoure-brown wolf with light brown circle around her left eye, female

Alley- light black wolf with white muzzle and white circle around her left eye, female

Miya- deep brown wolf with white underbelly and black circle around her left eye, female

Severan-brown wolf with black mask over his eyes and mixed green colored eyes, male

Badger-a black wolf with white stripe going down his back and mixed colored eyes, male

**Pups**

Kepter-light brown wolf with white underbelly and golden amber eyes, male

Lola-dark gray wolf with white muzzle and dark blue eyes, female

**Nursers**

Tallow- deep gray wolf with gray spots on her body, female

**Elders**

Tressera-dark gray wolf with white underbelly and gray tipped ears, female

Nikora-dark gray almost black wolf with dark blue eyes, female

Shentka-brownish red wolf with mixed colored eyes, male

Kobble-brown wolf with white underbelly and golden amber eyes, male

**Light Sky Pack**

**Alpha**

Olivia-light gray wolf with long legs and brown paws, female

**Beta**

Fern-light brown wolf with long legs and dark blue eyes, female

**Healer**

Thissle-sweet light gray wolf with sparkling blue eyes, female

**Gladiators**

Falcon-dark brown wolf with long legs, male

Creek-light gray wolf with deep blue eyes and black spots down his back, male

Frickla- gray wolf with white underbelly and long legs, female

Niorna-very light gray almost white wolf with light blue eyes and dark gray tail, paws, and ears, female

Rilivinor-white wolf with black mask around his amber eyes, male

Holly-black wolf with black circle around her left eye, female

Trepergen (Trep)-brown wolf with light brown underbelly and long legs, male

**Learner**-Stener

**Learners**

Stener-white wolf with black circle around his right eye, male

**Pups**

Miliven-light brown wolf with deep green eyes, female

Kenner-deep brown wolf with light amber eyes, male

Nursers

Cyner-brown wolf with golden amber eyes, female

**Tiger Pack**

**Alpha**

Fallowstep (Fallow)-long haired gray wolf, male

**Beta**

Darkdream (Night)-pitch black wolf with white circle around his right eye, male

**Healer**

Dreameyes (Dream)-white wolf with crystal blue eyes, female

**Gladiators**

Silver-a light gray wolf, female

River-a deep gray wolf with blue eyes, male

Cobble-long haired white wolf, male

Jixy-light brown wolf with white underbelly, female

Thicket- dark brown wolf with pale green eyes, female

Releven-black wolf with green eyes, male

**Pups**

Quincy-light gray wolf with light green eyes, male

**Nursers**

Grayscars (Gray)- gray wolf with green eyes, female

**Lightning Pack**

**Alpha**

Neginork-black wolf with bright blue eyes and white muzzle, male

**Beta**

Jungle-white wolf with sparkling blue eyes and white paws, female

**Healer**

Nyjerion-gray wolf with amber eyes, male

**Gladiators**

Sweenon-gray wolf with charcoal colored eyes, male

Kingnerong-reddish brown wolf with white underbelly, male

Megnatica-brown wolf with long legs and bright blue eyes, female

Cymonler-brown wolf with green eyes, female

Dragon-deep gray wolf with amber eyes, male

Cyrian-white wolf with deep blue eyes, female

**Elders**

Hollow-pale gray wolf with dull green eyes once a beautiful gray wolf with emerald green eyes, female

**Bloodfang**

**Alpha**

Redfang-large pure black wolf with pure red eyes, male

**Beta **

Scar- small-framed dark black wolf with red eyes, male

**Healer**

Bay- short light gray wolf with light green eyes and white rings on her body, female

**Members**

Hawk- light brown wolf with white underbelly, male

Falcon- deep gray with green eyes and light gray underbelly, male

Swallow-sleek muddy brown wolf with bright green eyes, female

Fern-light brown wolf with white underbelly, female

River-dark gray wolf with crystal blue eyes, male

Robin-dark gray almost black wolf with green eyes, female

Feather-light gray wolf almost white with blue eyes, female

Shark-gray wolf with deep sea foam green eyes, male

Stream-light gray wolf with light blue eyes, female

Thrush-light brown wolf with golden amber eyes, male


	2. Table of Contents

**Table of Contents**

**Prologue**

**Chapter 1**

The New Arrivals

**Chapter 2**

Bloodfang?

**Chapter 3**

The Tale

**Chapter 4**

The Meeting

**Chapter 5**

An Unpleasant Surprise

**Chapter 6**

The Announcement

**Chapter 7**

The First Victim

**Chapter 8**

The Final Straw

**Chapter 9**

Wounded

**Chapter 10**

Striker?

**Chapter 11**

Redfang's Punishment

**Chapter 12**

The Hard Truth

**Chapter 13**

Scars on the Edger

**Chapter 14**

The Brink of Disaster

**Chapter 15**

No More Mercy

**Chapter 16**

The Final Victim

**Chapter 17**

Hawk's Return

**Chapter 18**

Preparations

**Chapter 19**

The Final Showdown

**Chapter 20**

The Soft Life


End file.
